I Stand for the Power to Change
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: This songfic is sad. Said by my cousin who proof-read it. The song writer is Idina Menzel and the song is I Stand. Kris' mother died two weeks ago and Kris feels like it's her fault. Jami is a girl with a video camera. Where will this lead?


This song is by Idina Menzel and it's called Brave. I wish I owned it, but I don't. The characters are mine, yes, but NOTHING else. Thank you and enjoy.

P.S. The characters are based off of me and my cousin, Ratgirl1, her mom, and my mom. I wonder if you can guess who is who...

Jami singing: _Italics_

Kris singing: **Bold**

-.-.-.-.-

Jami was at the graveyard taking pictures, she heard a soft voice singing. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Hello?" she asked while putting her camera away.

"**When you asked me, who I am...What is my vision? Do I have a plan? Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say? I hear the words in my head...but I push them away.**"

Jami turned to look infront of her to see a girl in a black sweatshirt, glasses, black holey jeans, and tennis shoes. She was holding a violet rose in her hands and looking at one of the smallest graves. Jami knelt behind the one she was infront of and watched the girl as she turned away. The girl soon left and Jami moved to see what she was looking at.

The grave said these words:

_R.I.P_  
_Angela Swan  
1982-2010  
Loving Mother, Wife, and Sister._

Swan? Jami thought about the last name until it clicked. The girl was Kris Swan. A new girl at Jami's school! Jami pulled out a camcorder and started videotaping Kris. "**As I stand for the power to change I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy! I hope for a hero to save me!**" she sang softly as she ran her hand along the top of the graves.

Jami nodded and made a motion for her to continue, which Kris didn't even pay attention to. Kris climbed onto one of the graves and climbed from one to the other. "**I stand for the strange and lonely! I believe there's a better place! I don't know if the sky is heaven...but I pray anyway.**"

Kris jumped off the grave and landed right infront of her mother's grave. She knelt down and traced the inscription. As she looked to the ground, she stood again and exited the graveyard with Jami right on her tail. They started walking on the worn path to the rim of the forest. "**And I don't know what tomorrow brings...A road less traveled, will it set us free? 'Cause we're taking it slow, these tiny legacies. I don't try to change the world...But hat will you make of me!**"

Kris looked to the sky while shoving her hands into her pockets. A light rain began which caused raindrops to fall on her glasses. She looked away and closing her eyes. "**As I stand for the power to change I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy! I hope for a hero to save me!**"

Jami watched as Kris sat in the mud and bit her lip before lightly singing, "**I stand for the strange and lonely...I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway.**"

A chilling breeze formed which caused both girls to shudder. Kris let her hair fall into her face as she looked down. Jami zoomed in as Kris stood again and crossed her arms while looking back at the grave. "**With the slightest of breezes we fall just like leaves as the rain washes us from the ground.**"

She then looked away and looked up. Kris let out a blood-curdling scream that caused birds to fly off before letting her tears fall. "**We forget who we are! We can't see in the dark! And we quickly get lost in the crowd...oh, oh.**"

She fell to her knees and hugged herself while looking to the ground. Jami immediately felt the tears in her eyes and watched her from her spot under the tree. Kris' hair was now plastered to her face and she was slightly shivering. Jami wanted to help Kris, but something kept her still. "**I stand for the power to change...I live for the perfect day...I *sob* love till it hurts like crazy...I hope for a hero to save me.**"

Kris twirled the violet rose in her fingers and bit her lip hard enough to draw a small trickle of blood. The blood landed on the rose and stained every petal black. "**I stand for the power of change...I live for the perfect day...I love till it hurts like crazy...I hope for a hero to save me...**"

The rose fell from her trembling hands and landed in a puddle as Kris burried her head in her hands. Jami slowly walked over to Kris and knelt infront of her. She placed a hand on Kris' shoulder which caused the teen to look up so fast, Jami was wondering if she pulled a muscle. Kris took one look at Jami before jerking away, quickly getting up, and running away. She slipped repeatedly in the mud, but didn't take notice of it until she was out of sight.

Jami looked from Kris to the rose and picked it up. A majority of the petals had fallen off, but she still held it in her hands. "_I stand for the power to change. I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy. I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the power to change...I live for the perfect day...I love till it hurts like crazy...I hope for _a hero to save me."

She dropped the rose and replayed the video. After watching it, she deleted the recorded contents and turned off the camera. Jami looked back at the parking lot to see her mother waiting for her. She hurried to the graveyard and placed the rose at Angela's grave before running to the car.

"_**I stand for the strange and lonely. I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven...but I pray anyway.**_"


End file.
